Chicken Soup for the Colonists' Soul
by Tori Yuki Ichimura
Summary: A songfic I wrote on a dare from an American friend of mine... Personally, I'm not a fan of this band (as readers of ET:ITTTT can tell) but the lyrics fit


Me: Okay, this is my first attempt at a songfic. It's sponsored by… Freelance   
Heero: Hey… isn't that…  
Me: Different life, different fanfic, same Lance…  
Heero: Lance Barton?  
Me: No! Lance Bass! Trowa Barton! Lance Barton was from Down to Earth!  
Heero: Operation Meteor...?  
Me: No! Shut up! *sigh* This story is called…  
This I Promise You  
  
Me: I don't really like how this song is sung, but I do like the lyrics, so bear with me…  
  
  
When the visions around you  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surrounds you  
Are secrets and lies…  
  
  
Duet stood among the ruins of Maxwell Church, blinking back tears as memories flooded her mind. No one had bothered to clean up the seven year old mess. She stuck her hands in her pockets and glared at the place where the altar used to stand. How many times had she kneeled there, praying for the end of a war that she was now a soldier of? She'd betrayed Father Maxwell. She'd betrayed herself. The wind picked up, tugging at her braid, as she lifted her face to the heavens in silent prayer.  
  
  
I'll be your strength  
I'll give you hope  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call  
Was standing here all along…  
  
  
Duo placed his arm around her shoulders and she buried her face in his chest. He'd been beside her through it all, even if she didn't know. Her tears fell freely now, as did his. The two orphans had returned to the only place that they'd ever truly considered a home. They understood each others pain, but they both knew they couldn't dwell in the past forever. Duo cupped Duet's face in his hands and forced her to look at him. They each represented the other's future, and whatever would come, they would face it together.  
  
  
And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
'Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
  
  
They embraced each other and stood for an interminable moment. Finally, Duo spoke. "I don't ever want to lose you," he told her and buried his face in her hair. Duet pulled away and looked up into Duo's cobalt eyes.   
  
"Then don't let go," she whispered.  
  
  
I've loved you forever  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never  
Will you hurt anymore  
  
  
"Let me protect you," Duo murmured and held her close as they left the Churchyard. Duet turned her tear-streaked face towards the rows of squat buildings and the people moving among them. L2 always had been, and most likely always would be a poverty Colony. These people had fought so long and so hard, the wear was beginning to show on their already haggard faces. They watched the young couple jealously, not realizing the only thing they had to envy was their youth, and even that was defiled.   
  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow  
Forever has now begun  
  
  
Duet pitied the people, but also held contempt for them. They didn't deserve to be treated this way, but if they were stronger… If her parents had been stronger… They thought fighting for OZ would ensure their safety and the safety of their daughter, even if they didn't believe in what they were doing. They were wrong. They had no passion when they fought, but it was passion that was needed most. It was passion for the fight and for the victory that kept OZ and the Gundams fighting.  
  
Duo gently shook her from her thoughts and let go of her shoulder to reach for his keys. He unlocked the door to their apartment and led her inside.  
  
  
Just close your eyes  
Each lovin' day  
And know this feeling won't go away  
'Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
  
  
He sat down on the couch and pulled her down next to him without bothering to turn on the lights. As she curled up against him she realized she no longer felt the empty space in her heart that had only seemed to grow after she'd lost her parents. Duo made her feel like a whole person and not a toy tossed about by the cruelty of fate. He made her feel wanted, needed even. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her as close as possible.  
  
  
Over and over I fall  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life, baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all  
  
  
When Duo looked down at her again, she was asleep. Not the fitful, nightmare-ridden terror that came for her every night, but a peaceful sleep. He caressed her forehead and she responded with a flutter of her eyelids. Every time he saw her, he fell in love all over again, and to know she felt the same way…   
  
  
And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
'Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you, baby  
  
  
"I'll always love you," he told her and closed his eyes, enjoying the closeness and the full feeling in his own heart. It was like they were made for each other, the perfect compliment. Duet fit perfectly in his arms. He watched her as she slept, realizing how much she trusted him with. Her heart, her mind, her soul were his to do with as he pleased, and he would protect them at the expense of his own.  
  
  
Just close you eyes   
Each lovin' day  
And know this feeling won't go away  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
I promise you  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Was that too sappy? I didn't want to get ecchi so I kinda stretched the snuggling out and left it at that.  
Hey, it was my first try!   
You didn't like it?  
Well, I'm just going to have to write more then! 


End file.
